


Gymnophoria - The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you

by Galaxy_Raven



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Raven/pseuds/Galaxy_Raven
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt from : https://dreamingdragonage.tumblr.com/post/179115794253/send-me-a-word-and-a-characterseriespairing-and





	1. Chapter 1

**Kirkwall, 9:31 Dragon**

Cullen had his first night off since…well his first night off. He had had the option to take a night off, but it was easier to work. Meredith appreciated the dedication, but she had noticed his lack of vigor and suggested that he take a break.

So, Cullen found himself at a tavern one of his men had mentioned. The Hanged Man.

It was certainly…lively.

Cullen sat at the corner of the bar. The bartender, Corth, he thought his name was, poured him a drink. Cullen took a big drink and winced. It had an interesting flavor. A couple minstrels were playing enthusiastically, if not well, and there was a loud din of conversation and shouting from the various rowdy patrons.

It was strange to be out in public without his Templar armor. Honestly, he couldn’t remember the last time he had been in civilian clothes outside of the barracks, not since…before Kinloch.

He felt himself falling into the dark memories, when Corth slammed down another tankard beside his.

“Excuse me, I didn’t order this.”

“It’s from the woman over there.” Corth said, pointing to one of the back tables.

Cullen turned his head and saw two dark haired women sitting at a table with a dwarf and what looked to be a guardswoman and an elven man. The woman with shorter black hair noticed him looking and waved, giving him a inquiring look. He must have looked confused. She turned to her friend and motioned to Cullen. They both looked at him, giving a long look up and down his body. Even from across the bar, he knew that look. He felt himself blushing and downed his drink, no longer caring that it tasted like piss. He had seen that look from Surana, before…

He grabbed the other drink and downed it as well.

Cullen looked back at the table, and saw that the short haired woman was getting up from the table and moving towards him, with a suggestive sway to her hips.

In an internal panic, Cullen stood up and threw a handful of coppers on the bar and escaped the bar into the night, not looking back.

Perhaps his night off would be better spent in the barracks.  

**Haven, 9:41 Dragon**

Cullen was sweating. He had been overseeing the training of some new recruits and they just weren’t getting it. So, he showed them himself. He had stripped down to his undershirt after the last bout. It felt good to be active, to feel the familiar strain to his muscles.

The headaches had been worse lately, but exercise seemed to help, sometimes.

It also worked as a way to release some of his anger. He still couldn’t believe that Lavellan had allied with the mages. After what they did, what they could do…

Demonstrating a complicated move to the watching recruits, Cullen stabbed down at his partner. Rylen was keeping up with him, allowing Cullen to fuel his attacks with his frustration. 

Mages could destroy everything, and this close to the breach, with barely any templars, Maker…

In his distracted state, Rylen picked out his weak spot and aimed a bruising blow for it. Cullen countered automatically, although it still would have cut him if they hadn’t been using practice swords.

Lavellan had a kind heart and she herself was a mage, Cullen just didn’t know how to make her see the danger in having so many mages in Haven unsupervised. It didn’t help that he ended up tripping over his words around her…

With a final trust and parry, Cullen ended the practice bout. A few recruits clapped.

“Alright, lads, let’s see what you learned.” Rylen shouted out to the group in his thick Starkhaven accent.

Cullen moved to a bench that had a bucket of water. He took the ladle out and took a deep drink.

Suddenly, he felt the hair on the back of his neck raise. He could sense someone watching him.

He turned, rubbing the back of his neck, and saw the Tevinter mage, Dorian, watching him intently from the village gate. The mage raised his eyebrow at him, and scanned his sweaty form without shame. Cullen could tell exactly what the mage was thinking and what he was imagining. Cullen could feel himself blushing and looked down, self-consciously pulling at his tunic.

He looked back up and Lavellan was standing with Dorian, hand on his arm and laughing at something the mage said.

She turned her head and saw him and waved, a grin on her face. Cullen felt his heart flutter and his blush deepen. He gave a tentative wave back and then hurried back to his tent to get back in his armor.

Perhaps if he wrote a strongly worded letter…

**Skyhold, 9:41 Dragon**

Cullen stood behind the war table, his notes piled up. He felt more refreshed than he had in a long time, he had actually slept last night, through  entire night.

And it was all due to her.

Cullen had thought it impossible that anyone, let alone someone like her…

He let a smile cover his face. He found himself more and more since this morning, not able to keep smiling when he thought of her. He managed to shock one of the messengers this morning with his cheerfulness. What that said about him, he didn’t want to know. Just thinking about her gentle hands, the feel of her-

The door creaked open.

“Good afternoon, Commander.” Josephine said, sweeping into the room, Leliana close behind her. Leliana just nodded to him and took her usual place by the table.

“Good afternoon, Lady Josephine. Leliana” Cullen said, the cheerful note still in his voice. Leliana and Josephine shared a look, Josie’s face more shocked than Leliana’s.

“A good morning, commander?” Leliana inquired, a small knowing smirk on her face.

How did she…?

Before he could answer, the door opened again and the Inquisitor stepped through. Cullen couldn’t help the inhale of breath he took at the sight of her.

Her hair was pulled back and she had changed since this morning, now in the practical leather armor she usually wore about the keep. Her bright eyes darted to Cullen’s quickly and her face broke out in a smile.

“Good afternoon everyone! What’s on the agenda today?” Lavellan asked as she approached the table.

“Ah, Inquisitor, yes, we have several Orlesian nobles visiting that wish an audience with you…”

Cullen felt himself zoning out. This time not because of headaches, but because of the woman before him.

This incredible woman, who was changing the world, had chosen him. Him!

He found his eyes constantly drawn back to her, to her exuberant gestures, her emotions always so clear and open. To her hair, her hair which felt so soft in his rough hand. He felt his fingers twitching, wishing to let her hair down to frame her face, to let him pull her closer and run his fingers through her hair.

She laughed at something Josephine said and instinctively placed her hand to her chest. Cullen’s eyes followed her hand. Just the hint of cleavage was evident in her armor, but it was enough for Cullen to remember the feel of her breasts beneath his hands, the taste of her skin. Though beautiful in armor, she was glorious beneath it.

Leliana and Josephine were debating some point on politics and Lavellan looked to him, and seeming to read what was on his mind, duck her head with a sly grin and blushed cheeks. She returned his heated gaze and quirked her eyebrow as she let her eyes wander across his tall and muscular form. Under her gaze, he felt undone and bare.

“Commander?” Josephine’s voice broke through to him. Both he and the inquisitor started and straightened.

“Yes, Josephine?” He asked, pulling himself back to the meeting.

“Did you have any suggestions to add?”

Thinking quickly, he said, “No, I think you and Leliana have it well in hand.”

“Excellent, Commander, now if we move on to this other matter…”

Cullen forced himself to focus on the rest of the meeting, trying not to look at Lavellan.

Eventually, the meeting finished and Leliana and Josephine left. Cullen waited to leave last, as usual, gathering his notes and reports. When he looked up, Lavellan was waiting for him by the door. He felt another grin flood his face and she beamed back at him.

As they left the room, Lavellan took his hand, pulled him down closer to her level, and whispered into Cullen’s ear, “Tonight, you can undress me for real, not just with your eyes, Cullen.”

Cullen was suddenly very eager for the sun to set.


	2. From another perspective

**Kirkwall, 9:31 Dragon**

Marian Hawke downed her first shot of the night, feeling the cheap burn at the back of her throat.

The Hanged Man was filled with its usual crowd of miscreants and ruffians, the best of which were sitting with her at their usual spot. Varric sat at the head of the table with his legs crossed and set on the table, nursing his beer. Fenris was next to him and was reluctantly drinking along. Aveline had just arrived and took a seat next to Fenris, still in her city guard armor. Isabela was next to Hawke, already several shots in and in peak Isabela form.

Varric was shuffling the cards. They were going to play Wicked Grace once Carver arrived with Merrill ( _Maker, how did she manage to get so lost?)_ and Anders found his way from the clinic.

It promised to be a good night.

“Deal the cards, Varric!” Isabela exclaimed.

“Be patient, Rivaini, we will start when the whole crew is assembled.” Varric said, continuing to shuffle.

“I am bored! Someone distract me.”

“What do you want to do, Isabela?”

“Do you have to ask, Sweet thing? We could go back to my room and entertain ourselves.” Isabela said, trailing her finger along Hawke’s arm. Hawke laughed, but did consider it.

“Whore, do you ever stop?” Aveline asked.

“No.” Was all Fenris said.

“Spoilsport, Captain Manhands.” Isabela grumbled into her cup.

“How about a bet? There is a dart board over there.” Varric suggested.

“But no darts, Varric. And last time Corth yelled at us when you fired Bianca at the board from across the bar.” Hawke said. “We don’t want to get thrown out THIS early.”

The group went silent for a minute considering their options. “Well, how about this then. I bet you 50 silver that you can’t pick up someone from this bar.” Isabela suggested.

“I can do that easily, Bela.” Hawke said with confidence. “You’re on!”

“Hawke, are you really going to do this?” Aveline asked.

“Yes, Hawke, are you?” Fenris asked, with thinly veiled curiosity.

“Of course!” Hawke downed another shot. “Varric! You like me, right?”

“While I am flattered-”

“No, it can’t be someone you know, Hawke.” Isabela protested.

“You didn’t specify that!”

“Well I am now!”

“Fine!”

“Will you two please stop shouting?” Aveline asked, rubbing her temple. “Maker, why I associate with you…”

“You love it, Aveline.” Hawke said, then, turning back to Isabela. “Fine, someone I don’t know.”

Hawke surveyed the bar, trying to find a likely candidate. Most were drunks, or regulars, or regular drunks.

_There has to be someone suitable here…_

But then, Hawke spotted a perfect mark at the bar. He had golden hair, muscles, from the looks of it, and he definitely looked lonely.

“Him, I will pick that guy up, using my incredible skill and then you will owe me 50 silver.”

“Hey, I want in on this bet.” Varric said. “50 silver says Rivaini manages to steal him out from under you.”

“Varric! Have you no faith in me?” Hawke said, dramatically.

“I’ve seen you try to flirt, Hawke. It was sad.”

“That was for a job, this is entirely different.”

“Whatever you say, will you take that bet?”

“Yes! Just to spite you!” With that, Hawke waved Nora down and requested a drink be send over to the gentleman.

She waited for the drink to be delivered. When it was, she forced everyone to look away, to not make it obvious.

She looked across the bar at him and waved. He looked concerned or confused. Hawke elbowed Isabela. “See, already he is looking my way.”

“You do know how to pick them, Hawke. He looks very fit, indeed.” They took a moment to eye him, imagining how his obvious muscles looked underneath his clothing. The man looked away and downed his drink.

“Ah, getting his courage up?” Isabela purred.

“We shall see. Now is my chance.”

“Honestly, Hawke…” Aveline said, shaking her head.

Hawke rose from the bench and started towards the bar, with her best sashay. The man watched her. Suddenly, he rose from the stool, threw down some coins, and practically ran from the bar.

Hawke heard Varric laughing behind her.

“Sweet thing! You scared him off!” Isabela exclaimed and Hawke made her way back to the table. “I think that means I win.”

“No one is to mention any part of this to Carver.” Hawke said sulkily, handing over the coin to Isabela.

“Not a word, Hawke, not a word.” Varric said, still chortling.

_Maker, I will never live this down._

 

**Haven, 9:41 Dragon**

Dorian strolled around the small village of Haven. It was quaint, in a Southern fashion. The villagers side-eyed him as he walked, whispering and gawking. You would think he was the Elder One the way they acted.

He heard the sound of clanging steel and wandered on down the steps through the gate. He found before him a glorious sight. The Commander was fighting another rather strapping fellow, both of them down to their shirts, which, sweat soaked as they were, left little to the imagination. Well, many people’s imaginations, Dorian found he could come up with a few things.

Their bout came to an end and the commander moved to a side bench, lifting a ladle of water. Some of the water trickled down his body.

_Bless the Maker._

The commander turned and met his eyes. Dorian raised his brow and cocked his head to the side, giving the man a long look. The man in question looked down and, if his eyes were not deceiving him, the Commander was blushing.  

“You are looking quite intent about something, Dorian.” Lavellan said, stepping beside him. The Dalish mage had taken to him, after their jaunt to the future. She was one of the only ones to even treat him like a person in Haven.

“Just enjoying the wonderful view, darling.” Lavellan turned and seeing where his gaze fell, touched his arm lightly and started laughing.

“Oh, I see. Just enjoying the natural wonders of the South, huh?” She said, the laugh still in her voice. She looked towards the Commander and waved, a wide grin of mirth on her face. He gave a half-hearted wave back before turning and walking away.

“Ah, you scared him away!” Dorian complained.

Lavellan playfully slapped his arm. “I did not! It was probably your leering at him!”

“I was not leering! I was admiring!”

 _“_ Of course, dear Altus. Of course _.”_

 

**Skyhold, 9:41 Dragon**

Lavellan left the rotunda. She had just left a shocked and delighted Dorian on the second floor. He was the first one she told about her night. About her amazing night.

She was a cheerful person by nature, but even for her, she found herself grinning more than usual. As she greeted various people in the hall on her way to the war table, she found an extra bounce to her step and had to keep from outright whistling.

Cullen was cautious about a relationship. He was so adorably awkward and sweet at times. She understood that he was struggling with his lyrium withdrawals and that made him want to take things slow.

Lavellan had been fine with taking things slow. With the Inquisition, it was almost impossible to spend any time together, but they had made it work: a chess game here, a walk in the moonlit there. Then, last night, Cullen made a move, a much bolder move than she had been expecting.

Lavellan reached the door to the War Room and entered, hearing the now familiar creak of the hinges. She quickly looked to Cullen and she felt herself smiling again.

“Good afternoon, everyone! What’s on the agenda today?” She asked, looking to the other advisors.

 “Ah, Inquisitor, yes, we have several Orlesian nobles visiting that wish an audience with you…”

Josephine and Leliana started detailing the meetings she would have throughout the days and the information she would need to talk to the nobles. Really, they were invaluable in that department.

“Lady Bellington can be a bit…verbose at times.” Josephine said.

Lavellan laughed at that, “Verbose? Why, Josephine, you never cease to amaze me with how you manage to make even the most awful nobles sound nice. I remember Lady Bellington from Val Royeaux and verbose is putting it mildly.”

Josephine and Leliana then started debating about whether Lavellan should speak to her alone or if they should have a messenger interrupt them.

Lavellan looked to Cullen and found his eyes intently on her. She ducked her head and felt a blush coming to her cheeks. He most certainly was not focusing on the meeting.

She met his gaze again and raised her eyebrow just so, before letting her eyes trail across his armored form, communicating that she was quite pleased with what she saw and what she knew was underneath all the armor.

“Commander?” Josephine asked. Lavellan started suddenly, straightening and refocusing.

“Yes, Josephine?” Cullen asked in reply.

“Did you have any suggestions to add?”

“No, I think you and Leliana have it well in hand.” He had recovered quickly, well done. Lavellan felt a smirk on her face.

“Excellent, Commander, now if we move on to this other matter…”

Lavellan focused on the meeting and took some notes on her upcoming meetings, but she did notice that Cullen was pointedly not looking her way.

_Poor man, I am so very distracting._

The meeting came to a close and Leliana and Josephine left, talking about some recent gossip. Lavellan leaned against the doorframe and waited for Cullen to leave. He finished gathering his notes and looked up at her. He instantly smiled at her and Lavellan couldn’t help returning it.

_How can one man do this to me?_

As they left the room, Lavellan took his hand in hers and gently tugged him down to her. She had a wicked glint in her eye and she whispered into his ear, “Tonight, you can undress me for real, not just with your eyes, Cullen.”

She saw him freeze, her words taking hold.

 _Oh, yes. I have plans for you tonight _.__ She thought, pulling the still dazed Commander through the hall.


End file.
